


Inspiring Activities

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Christmas 2028: Harry and Draco each have one last gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiring Activities

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Adult Advent Calender

“What’s this?” Draco raised one eyebrow, looking at the gift Harry had handed him.

“A gift.” Harry laughed at the look Draco gave him. “Something to look forward to next Christmas, when our house seems empty.”

“It is strange with the children all gone,” Draco agreed. He settled in next to Harry, the two leaning close, taking comfort in each other’s presence. “Has it really been so long?”

“Twenty seven years,” Harry said. “I considered getting you new dragonhide gloves.”

“And celebrating on the pitch?” Draco smirked, tearing open the gift.

“Or in the forest,” Harry agreed with a grin.

#

“ _The Twelve Days of Erotic Christmas._ ” 

“Without any children asking every day if it’s Christmas yet, I thought we’d like something to do each day.” Harry grinned.

“Then I suppose I shall just need to find something else in the meantime.” Draco held out one hand, summoning a brightly wrapped package which he gave to Harry.

“Oh?” Harry ripped the paper open, tossing it to one side to find a book inside. He laughed. “ _A Year of Erotic Adventure: 365 Inspiring Activities._ I see that great minds—”

“—think alike.” Draco kissed his husband. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
